Un peu de givre
by july3
Summary: Je connais déjà sa requête et son désir de me voir échouer." Pendant le sixième tome d'Harry Potter. Un soir. Draco est seul dans sa chambre, à contempler sa vie qui ne sera plus jamais la même.


Bonjour (ou bonsoir)! Premièrement, je dois préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il s'agit en fait d'un défi lancé par l'une de mes amies. Il s'agissait d'écrire une histoire en une soirée sur un personnage de mon choix. J'ai choisi Draco Malfoy.

Pour les erreurs d'orthographe, je tiens à préciser que j'ai une incapacité chronique à repérer une faute sur un écran d'ordinateur. Je m'excuse s'il y en a.

Le professeur Rogue = professeur Snape. J'ai lu les livres en anglais.

J'espère que cette histoire un peu déprimante vous plaira tout de même, et surtout à toi, **Marie**! J'ai cherché à expliquer comment Draco en est venu à se confier à Mimi Geignarde, dans le sixième tome. Comme c'est ma première fanfic, les reviews seront encore plus appréciées.

**Un peu de givre**

Il fait froid. L'impression d'avoir le cœur secrètement dissimulé dans une prison de givre contraste avec le feu ardent des pensées tourbillonnant sans cesse dans ma tête. Ça tourne, encore et encore, dans une litanie qui n'aura de fin que lorsque mon dernier souffle s'échappera pour se mêler à l'air.

Par dessus tout, je vois des yeux renfermant une noirceur d'âme qui me glace le sang. Ces yeux, posés sur moi, dévorent mon être et ses souvenirs en un simple regard. Puis, une voix s'élève pour dominer les autres pensées. Un frisson parcourt mon corps alors que j'essaie de me boucher les oreilles. Je ne veux pas entendre ce que la voix a à me dire. Je connais déjà sa requête et son désir de me voir échouer. Je suis loin d'être stupide, je sais que ma mission est impossible. Moi, un enfant, contre l'un des plus puissants sorciers qui aient foulés cette terre. Et pourtant, je dois me faire à cette idée.

Cet été, le cauchemar du monde m'a demandé de délaisser l'enfant gâté et hautain pour revêtir les habits d'un meurtrier.

Mais bon, la vérité est que je n'ai rien d'un adulte, et encore moins d'un meurtrier. Je ne suis qu'un pathétique gamin terrifié au-delà de tout ce que l'on pourrait penser. De plus en plus souvent, je ferme les yeux et m'imagine vivant une paisible existence gouvernée par les soucis anodins de l'adolescence. Ou vivant juste une vie différente de la mienne. Ne plus être Draco Malfoy. Je fais cela depuis si longtemps, qu'en fait, je n'ai plus besoin de fermer les yeux. Je rêve les yeux grands ouverts.

J'aime m'entourer de mensonges. Des gens pourraient trouver étrange que j'avoue être un menteur. Ils pourraient penser que je perds ma crédibilité, et qu'il me sera plus difficile de mentir par la suite. En vérité, vous savez…je m'en moque. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que quand je mens, je peux faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Mais quand je dis la vérité, personne ne me croit. À croire que j'ai plus de facilité à mentir qu'à dire vrai. Alors pourquoi je dirais la vérité? J'ai réussi à faire croire pendant toutes ces années que les idéaux du Seigneur des ténèbres correspondaient aux miens, alors que plus je grandissais, plus je doutais. J'ai même réussi à faire croire à tous que je suis ravi de la mission que l'on m'a confiée. Mais là, si quelqu'un me voyait pleurer, je suis certain qu'il ne verrait pas mon désespoir, mais plutôt ma peur de décevoir mon...maître, et d'être un mauvais soldat.

Au moins, j'aurais la satisfaction d'avoir bien incarné mon personnage.

Le pire est que je suis entouré de pleins de sorciers qui se battent pour le bien. Des personnes qui pourraient me mettre à l'abri. Après tout, c'est leur but, de protéger les gens contre les noirs desseins du Seigneur des ténèbres, non? Mais qui parmi eux serait prêt à me venir en aide? J'ai mis tant de temps à créer mon personnage hautain et détestable que personne ne croira à mon innocence. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul enjeu dans cette histoire. Si je change de camp, mes parents mourront par ma faute. Comment pourrais-je accepter que ma mère qui a fait tant pour me protéger puisse rejoindre le ciel ou l'enfer parce que j'ai été trop égoïste?

Non, cette possibilité ne peut être envisagée.

Bien sûr, il y a le professeur Snape qui me harcèle de plus en plus pour que je lui parle de mes plans. Il est l'un des favoris du Seigneur des ténèbres. Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant ce que cela impliquait. Ce n'est certainement pas pour rien qu'il occupe une place si importante dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Il est fourbe et ambitieux. Nul doute qu'il espère voir naître sa gloire de par mon échec.

Non, définitivement, personne ne peut m'aider. Je suis seul, un point c'est tout.

J'ai froid. Mais je n'ai plus mal au cœur. Car je l'ai dit, il est gelé. Vous saviez que les mensonges pouvaient produire du givre, vous? À force de me mentir, de me dire que tout va bien, de trouver une raison ridicule, mais ô combien préférable à tous mes soucis, j'ai réussi à endormir la douleur. Tantôt, j'observais les autres élèves se diriger vers les estrades pour assister au match de quidditch. Leur insouciance et leur joie auraient pu me rendre tout simplement jaloux. Mais non, ils m'ont juste fait réaliser que je n'aurai plus jamais la chance de vivre en toute quiétude. Et cela a fait mal. J'ai ravalé la douleur le temps que je puisse continuer ma mission, mais ensuite, je suis descendu dans ma chambre et j'ai pleuré. Ça faisait longtemps…depuis mon enfance, je crois. J'ai pleuré à peine quelques minutes, étendu de tout mon long sur mon lit. Mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas être cette forme tremblotante qui pleurait ses craintes et ses doutes. C'était comme si j'étais loin et que j'observais quelqu'un d'autre révéler sa douleur à l'obscurité de la nuit. Un peu comme si je m'étais obligé de pleurer, parce que la situation était trop bouleversante.

Dans le noir, j'ai pensé encore...il est aisé de chuchoter à la nuit nos craintes les plus grandes. Cependant, le silence m'a enveloppé en retour. Je me déteste pour ce que je vais écrire, mais j'aimerais que quelqu'un me réponde, me rassure. Je voudrais que quelqu'un me comprenne, tout simplement. Mais qui dans ce château peut se douter que je me meurs de l'intérieur? Qui dans cet endroit s'en soucie? Je me sens seul et pathétique. Le pire est que je le suis. Même si je me répugne à me l'avouer.

À présent, il est 3h30 du matin et j'ai froid même si je suis enroulé dans une multitude de couvertures. Et je me sens mal, je ne comprends plus ce qui m'arrive, j'ai peur des dérapages que je commets de plus en plus. J'ai envi de pleurer encore, mais dès que je recommence, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je pleure, alors j'arrête. J'ai envi de dormir, mais en même temps, je n'ai pas sommeil. Il est si tard…je vais tout de même aller dormir. Je ne crois pas que la nuit porte conseil, mais au moins, elle nous permet de rêver.


End file.
